ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Bomberman R2
Super Bomberman R2 is a sequel to the Switch title, Super Bomberman R. Would be the game from WayForward after buying Crash, Spyro, Mr. Driller, Bomberman, Bendy and The Ink Mechanic and A Hat in Time (or at least the latter two's respective compaines) and Kolona from their respective companies. Synopsis Bagura hire his right arm man Mujoe for revenge after being defeated in the last game. Mujoe hire 5 bosses to to make sure The Bomberman Brothers and Sisters (and the addition of Pretty Bomber) are defeated. Like the first game, they're will be a tournament/Grand Prix mode as well. Playable Characters/Unlockable Bosses *White Bomber (Jess Harnell) *Black Bomber (Ian James Corlett) *Red Bomber (Matt Hill) *Blue Bomber (Terry Klassen) *Green Bomber (Corey Burton) *Yellow Bomber (Richard Cox) *Pink Bomber (Rachel Wilson) *Aqua Bomber (Chantal Strand) *Pretty Bomber (Tabatha St. Germain) *Boss 1-Ripper Roo (Crash Bandicoot series) (Jamie Marchi) *Boss 2A-Twist (Shantae series) (Luci Christian) *Boss 2B-Vinegar (Shantae series) (Jamie Marchi) *Boss 3-Garlan (Klonoa series) (Roger Bumpass) *Boss 4-Mustache Girl (A Hat in Time) (Kalin Coates) *Boss 5-Dr. Shemp (Spyro series) David Wald New Unlockable Characters Most of these are Bombers based on the ones from the other games and will be revised by their VAs from the WayForward games w/ the expection of Crash Bandicoot Bomber. Who is voiced by Cherami Leigh in the WayForward Crash game, but here he's voiced by Jess Harnell from the Activion Crash games (Who also voiced White Bomber in this game). *Crash Bandicoot Bomber (Jess Harnell) *Dr. Neo Cortex Bomber (Jerry Jewell) *Coco Bandicoot Bomber (Alexis Tipton) *Shantae Bomber (Christina Vee) *Sky Bomber (Karen Strassman) *Rottytops Bomber (Cherami Leigh) *Klonoa Bomber (Charles Adler) *Guntz Bomber (based on Klonoa) (David Berni) *Lolo Bomber (based on Klonoa) (Bryn McAuley) *Kebako Bomber (based on the protagonist from Cat Girl w/ Salad) (Christina Vee) *Alta Bomber (based on Mighty Switch Champs) (Jamie Marchi) *Luna Bomber (based on Mighty Milky Way) (Luci Christian) *Patrica Wagon (based on Mighty Switch Force) (Monica Rial) *Hooligan Sister Bomber (based on Mighty Switch Force) (Luci Chirstian) *Susumu Hori Bomber (based on Mr. Driller) (Colleen Villard) *Anna Hottenmeyer Bomber (based on Mr. Driller) (Andera Libman) *Taizo Hori Bomber (based on Mr. Driller) (Maurice LaMarche) *Bendy Bomber (based on Bendy and The Ink Mechanic) (David Berni) *Borris Bomber (based on Bendy and The Ink Mechanic) (Blake Shepard) *Angel Alice Bomber (based on Bendy and The Ink Mechanic) (Caitlynn French) *Hat Kid Bomber (based on A Hat in Time) (Christine Mari Cabanos) Non-Playable Characters *Bagura (Jeff Bennett) *Boss 6-Mujoe (Patrick McKenna) *Abandon People (Super Bomberman R) (Andrea Libman) *Holigan Sisters (Mighty Switch Force) (Luci Christian) *The Hige-Hige Bandits (David Berni) *Aku-Aku (Crash Bandicoot) (Greg Ayres) *Uka-Uka (Crash Bandicoot) (Ian James Corlett) Worlds *Planet Tropical (Beach themed level) *Planet Metal Thunder (Military based level) *Planet Motherboard (A level based on the inside of a computer) *Planet Circus (A level similar to the one in Billy Hatcher) *Planet Gormet (A cooking theme level) *Mujoe's Ship Trivia * Aku-Aku also appeared as a guide for Hat Kid, Bendy and Kebako in A Hat in Time 2.